So-called "scroll" compressors have achieved wider application recently, particularly in the fields of refrigeration and air conditioning, due to a number of advantages which they possess over reciprocating type compressors. Among these advantages are; low operating sound levels; reduction in "wear parts" such as compression valves, pistons, piston rings and cylinders (resulting in reduced maintenance); and increased efficiency versus reciprocating compressor designs.